A Soldier and his Ballerina
by Nickynoo
Summary: OneShot. Bella, Edward and Jacob are toys in a child's bedroom. Jacob is OOC. Based on the Tin-Man from Fantasia 2000.


**_Summary: Bella, Edward and Jacob are toys in a child's bedroom. One shot. Based on a scene from Fantasia 2000. I know there isn't much dialogue. I know the little girls name changes a lot but i couldnt be botherd to fix it. So its Maria... I know that the spelling is horrible. sorry..._**

* * *

Edward POV I hated day time. Sure it was all sun and shine, but it meant we had to behave and stay put in our boxes-or on the floor-wherever Maria left us.  
Maria is the bratty kid whose toys we are, she gets everything she wants.

Right now I'm sitting in my box with some of the other tin-man soldiers. My two best friends in the little world I know are Emmett and Jasper.  
They're sitting on the floor. Jasper looks like he's about to have his arm chopped off by Emmett.

It's quite funny really.

Though I don't like to joke around about losing limbs. Me, I only have one and a half legs. Maria accidentally left me in the sun.

The whole bottom half of my leg just fell right off. It's really depressing because I have difficulty doing things others do at night.

I sigh just as Martia walks in the door holding a box. It's a ballerina box. Or so it looks like.

She pulls out the doll and starts to play with her. I wish I could see our newest recruit, but Maria was sitting in the way.

I guess i'll meet her tonight.

I should probably tell you about everybody who lives in Martia's bedroom. There's the 'cool' gang. They're made up of barbies and kens; with their convertibles. Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler. There's more but I cant remember their names.

Then there's Jacob. He doesnt come out much. Only when he wants to annoy us. Me usually. He's the Jack in the Box. I dont think he likes me.

"Martia come down for dinner sweetie!" Martia's mother Carol yelled. She picked up her doll and placed her on a stand on a mirror. I still couldnt see her becuase Jacob's box was in the way.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I was minding my own business having a good old time when I almost get knocked over. Great, now I was going to be bought and sent home with some bratty, spoilt rotten kid.  
I sighed as she placed me roughly on the counter.

I was scanned and shoved in a bag. It couldnt be too bad. Maybe I could meet new people. Although I wasnt good at meeting new people, I'm a really shy person.  
I didnt know why they made me a ballirina, i'm the clumsiest person I know. I fall over air.

As I was yanked out of the bag and then out of the box I carefully looked around the room I was in. It was nice. I could see some Barbies and Kens in their car, some toy soilders in a box. Two of them were on the floor.

I laughed quietly to myself. They looked funny.

I was twisted and turned many different ways. It was very uncomfortable.

Finally I heard her mother call her out. She placed me on a mirror with a stand around me. Good, I wouldnt have to stand on one foot for an eternity and a half.

I looked around again. I hated Jack in the Boxes. There was one sitting right next to me. I sqwirmed untill I was facing the othe way.

The little girl never came back into the play room. I heard and saw everybody getting up and streching.

I wriggled out of my stand and looked around. I didnt know what to do.

I was staring out the window when I heard somebody walk up behind me.

I turned and saw a gorgoeus (SP?) tin-man soilder. "Hi, I'm bella." I said confidently.

"Edward." He smiled. It was crooked. I liked it. I tore my eyes from his gaze and took in the rest of him.

He only had a leg and a half. I looked back up at his face but he had turned away. He started hopping away.

"Where ya going?" I asked and stood up.

He turned back around and looked at me with a confused expression. "I figured you wouldnt want to talk to me after you looked at me fully. So I decided I would leave"  
I smiled at him. "Im not mean, I dont judge people by what they look like." I walked over to him and he smiled bigger, he reached over to a plastic tree and pulled off a rose.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." He said while handing me the rose. His hand grazed against mine when he handed it to me, I felt like an electric current was running through my body.

I smiled and he smiled the smile I was in love with, and that's saying something considering I only just met him.

We walked and hopped for what seemed loke hours.

All of a sudden the Jack in the Box-whose name i found out to be Jacob- popped up, frigtening me. Edward grabbed my hand causing my stomach to flutter.

Jacob started trying to kiss my hand, Edward told him to stop. He jabbed his plastic gun at him. Jacob started throwing the wooden blocks that were next to him at Edward.

Edward ran towards the window and I followed.

Jacob was still throwing blocks at him and one hit him. He fell through the open window. "NOOOOO! EDWARD!" I yelled. He swung back into the window. He had stuck his gun into the wood frame. He tried to run over to me but was hit by another block. This time he didnt swing back into the window.

I fell to the ground and started sobbing. I would never see him agian.

* * *

EPOV.

I fell fast out the window. "BELLAAA!" I yelled as I was falling. I would never see her again. I know I had only met her today, but I knew I loved her.

I landed in water. I went down fast.

I bobbed back up to the top just as fast as I went down. I gulped as I realised that I was in the stormwater drain. The water was flowing faster and faster. I had no idea where it went.

I saw a stick floating near me and swam over (difficultly) to it to grab it. I clamered onto it and swung my legs over either side.

There were rats everywhere. "God, I'm never going to get back to see my love again." I said out loud.

Up ahead I saw a grate. Oh crap. The water toppled over it and I went right through it.

I sunk to the bottom and all the fish swum away from me. The next thing I knew I was somewhere dard.

"Great, now i'm inside a fish!" I yelled. I could feel the fish swimming. I got bummped up and down. I had no idea what was going on.

I could hear sounds. The fish was being pulled out of the water. "Even better i'm going to be made into sushi..."

I sighed and settled down for a long ride.

* * *

BPOV

I sobbed quietly to myself as I pulled my body up onto my stand. It was nearing morning and Martia was bound to come and fetch me.

We all froze in place and I glanced over at the tin-man soilder box. The two soilders that were on the floor were talking to each other.

"I dont know where he is, he need to get his butt back in here though." One of them said.

"He fell out the window last night. I dont know where he is now, or what happened to him." I said simply. I looked at them both and they were staring wide eyed at me.

"WHAT HE FELL OUT THE WINDOW?!"

"Well not really, he more so, was hit by a block thrown by Jacob and it kind of knocked him out the window." I said while looking towards the window. If hoping that by some miracle he had survived.

"Ohhh, we'll get him..." They started heading over to Jacob's box. We heard Maria yelling from outside the play room.

They two soilders jumped down on the floor and got into a muddled position. Everybody else froze in place.

I got yanked out of my stand and dragged around the city all day. I liked the city but I was in a bad mood from loosing Edward.

Maria's mother bought a fish. I hated fish.

I sighed quietly as we walked through the door. She chucked me on the floor next to the two mangled together soilders.

I found out their names are Emmett and Jasper. They were Edward's two best friends.

I liked them. We laid on the floor for hours until we heard Martia running up the stairs.

She raced in like there was no tomorrow. It was scary because her feet fell right in between Emmett, Jasper and myself. We gave each other scared looks.

She placed something down and picked me up. I closed my eyes and let her take me to wherever it was she was going.

She put me in her bed and tucked me in next to her. Now I would have to spend the night here.

I crawled out of bed. I didnt want to sleep here. I made my way back to the playroom.

I stumbled through the door to see everybody crowding around Jacob's box.

"Whats going on?" I asked one of the tin-men soilders.

"Oh were throwing Jacob out of the window, because thats what he did to poor old Edward over there." Wait, What?

"Edward. He's...here...?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Uhhh, yeah..." He nodded and pointed towards Edward. My jaw fell slack.

I raced over to him and engulfed him into a hug.

"What the... oh BELLA!" He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"I though you were done for." I sobbed into his chest. He pulled me away from where everybody was crowding us; into the Barbie house thing.

He put his hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes. "I love you Bella. I thought I would never see you again." Then he kissed me.

Passionately, sweetly, perfectly. I loved him too. "I love you..." I felt him smile into the kiss.

Maybe living with Martia wouldnt be that bad...

**_AN: Random I know... PLEASE R&R!!_**


End file.
